


Base Breech

by Lupa_the_scribbler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rough Sex, Submission, Vines, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_the_scribbler/pseuds/Lupa_the_scribbler
Summary: A strong breeze swept across the Valve Forest as two trainers stood across from one another.The first trainer was named Zeke, and his partner was Otto his Oshawott. The trainer smiled with excitement as he was eager to battle the trainer in front of him.His red eyes gleamed with excitement.“I hope you’re ready for this, It may not look like it, but my partner is a tough little cutie!” he smirked. The Oshawott blushed as it turned to the opponent with his shell drawn, pumped for the battle."Alright then, this should be interesting" the other trainer smirked, sending out his first Pokemon, a carnivine.
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), original pokemon trainer/carnivine, original pokemon trainer/lycanroc midnight, original pokemon trainer/mightyena, original pokemon trainer/smeargle, original pokemon trainer/stantler
Kudos: 28





	Base Breech

**Author's Note:**

> an rp between a friend and I that we decided to edit together and post. 
> 
> any tagging suggestions would be appreciated, as i dont really post much

A strong breeze swept across the Valve Forest as two trainers stood across from one another.  
The first trainer was named Zeke, and his partner was Otto his Oshawott. The trainer smiled with excitement as he was eager to battle the trainer in front of him.  
His red eyes gleamed with excitement.  
“I hope you’re ready for this, It may not look like it, but my partner is a tough little cutie!” he smirked. The Oshawott blushed as it turned to the opponent with his shell drawn, pumped for the battle.

"Alright then, this should be interesting" the other trainer smirked, sending out his first Pokemon, a carnivine.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Each trainer was down to their last Pokemon, a mightyena and a heracross. The Heracross was hit with fire fang knocking it out. Zeke saw his fallen Pokemon and realized he had lost. The trainer was overwhelmed by his defeat, and ended up whiting out, dropping money in the process. 

Suddenly Pokemon trainer Zeke opened his eyes. He went to move, but found himself restrained in vines.  
“Huh, where, where the heck am I?” He questioned, looking around as best he could, trying to take in his surroundings.

The surrounding seemed to be a large area of cleared out and woven grass converted into a secret base. It was dark and the area felt a bit cold. The vines around him tensed, wrapping painfully tight. "Good, you're finally awake" chuckled a familiar voice from a different part of the base. "You, my naive little pet, didn't quite make it to the center and I wasn't thrilled with my winnings so I thought I'd take a different prize" the voice said as it grew closer. The dark haired trainer from before stepped into view, a wicked grin across his face. 

Wincing from the vines that tightened Zeke looked at the trainer.  
“Y-you can’t do this...I lost yes, but I paid you...If you want, I can pay more, but please just let me go, I promise I w-won’t tell.” He said, still a bit flustered at his current situation. He tried pulling at the restraints, but that only caused him more pain.  
“Please…” he begged.

"If I wanted money, I would've relieved you of your pack on the road. No, I'm looking for a bit of help in finding a new member of my team. I find that only a few certain personality traits in pokemon fit my training style and it can be tricky to suss out the ones I like." as he talked, he patted the grass type's head and it floated up, following behind its trainer. The room narrowed and widened again, a large poke doll in the center, along with a few other decorations dotting the room.

“O-okay, but wh-what does that have to do with m-me?” He asked, his eyes following the trainer.  
“Do you need me to help you train it or something?” he asked, still completely confused.  
So many thoughts were flooding his head as he laid there.  
“Where the heck are my Pokemon, and why in the world does he need my help with helping his Pokemon have a certain personality?” He wondered. He looked around the room more to see if he could eye his Pokeballs, but there was no luck. Sitting up was too straining to his body. The restraints were tightening with every movement he made, and as the Carnivine moved with the other Trainer, he could only see what was in front of him. 

As they got closer, the shape of the doll seemed more recognizable as a life-sized lapras, Though the shell seemed less spiky than it should. The dark haired trainer gestured to the Pokemon and it moved him over onto the doll. The vines briefly loosened, but any hope of escape was dashed as his limbs were spread and he was held face down again the doll. "Snapdragon, make sure he's restrained" he said as he eyed over the flytrap's handiwork. 

Zeke was even more confused as he was bound in this way. His questions weren’t being answered and he was really starting to panic.  
“Hey, let me go! If you’ve hurt my Pokemon I swear I’ll make you regret it.” He said knowing full well his threat didn’t have much to back it up. He tried struggling more desperately to get free.  
“Do you hear me damn it!” 

"Your pokemon are fine. I've got no interest in them." He said as his hands trailed over the other's back. "Gag him" he said, punctuated by the sound of something snapping outside his field of view. Slick fingers cupped between Zeke's legs, pushing into him without much heed to his struggles.

A chill ran down Zeke’s spine as a sudden realization hit him. He was completely naked, he had been too busy trying to figure out what was going on, that he hadn’t realized his own nudity. However once he felt the other trainers figures trickling down his back it was definitely apparent.  
He was about to protest, but he felt something insert his mouth, causing him to let out a muffled whimper.  
“Mmmph…”  
“What the hell, Is he really touching me there?”  
He couldn’t help but blush as he felt his entrance being fondled with.

The fingers pumped lazily in and out of him, making sure his hole was slicked and open. "Use that Sweet Scent we've been working on. You can do whatever with him between visitors, keep him wet." he said, scratching under the flytrap's chin. Snapdragon burbled quietly as it shifted vines around to perch itself higher on the lapras, mouth opening. Thick drool rolled down between the pokemon's teeth and onto Zeke, a thick cloud of odd scent filling the room. More vines curled around his body, tendrils snaking into his mouth and curling around his thighs

Zeke was confused and turned on at the same time.  
He didn't understand what was going on, yet his body was enjoying the trainer's fingers inside him.  
The scent was strong as it hit his nostrils.  
He let out a muffled whimper as his body tensed a bit and a certain appendage began to rub against the lapras.

It didn't take long for the first wild pokemon to appear. A curious furret, sniffing at the decorations next to the door and investigating the other trainer, eventually attempting to climb his leg before being shooed off to the center of the room. The long body pokemon clambered up the doll to look at Zeke, sniffing him over and tilting its head at how he was bound. It lapped at the drool left to dry on his back before deciding to leave again.

Zeke let out a muffled sigh of relief as the Ferret left.  
His eyes glared at the other trainer. They were filled with both hate and fear.  
He still didn't understand why he was here and what he had to do with Pokémon and their natures.

The carnivine again let out a cloud of scent, the air in the room growing heavy with it. The vines around Zeke's thighs loosened up a bit, though they soon slid their way up beyond their last position. The first of several relatively thin tendrils plunged with little warning into Zeke's entrance, followed closely by more.

Zeke let out a muffled grunt.  
“Mmmmph…” His body stiffened as he started to pull at the restraints a bit.  
“What the hell...are they doing?” He asked himself.  
However his thoughts continued to get jumbled as he awaited what would come next.

The vines reached deep into him, spreading him wider bit by bit as they retreated and surged back in again.  
The next pokemon to show up was a Stantler, an impressive rack on its head. The deer pokemon snorted as it drew close, eyeing the scene warily but drawn to the scent that practically billowed from the room.

Zeke struggled as he tried to get a look at the Pokémon.  
In his attempts of struggling, he tried to plead to the trainer.  
“Mmmppplease….Mmmmlet Mmmm mo…” He muffled whimpering a bit.

At the human's movement, the Stantler seemed ready to run, though it stopped when the carnivine burbled a quiet noise at it, spreading Zeke's legs and cheeks with its vines to show off what he had. The cervine pokemon tentatively stepped closer, cold nose pressing to Zeke's skin before its tongue lapped up from his balls to his back .

Zeke winced his body shivering and shaking at the touch of the tongue.  
The slimy rough tongue rubbing against his testicles.  
What surprised him even more was the fact that his member started to throb a bit.  
“Mmm...Mmm…” He couldn't form any real words as the unthinkable was happening to him.

The stantler seemed satisfied with whatever it gathered from the lick, leaning its head on zeke as it readied itself and raring up to mount him. A significant amount of weight came down on his back as the deer moved to position itself. Hooves scraped his sides as its legs gripped at him, trying to pull him into its searching thrusts

Zeke could feel the feets cock throbbing against his entrance.  
This alarmed him as he started to struggle more.  
“He's in me...he's actually in me...what the hell…”  
He thought as tears streamed down his face.

Once the deer found its mark, it bucked forward, slamming as much of itself into its partner as possible. Hooves shuffled behind Zeke as the pokemon tried to push closer, to force more of its long tapered length. Pain shot through him as the Stantler bit down on his shoulder in an instinctive attempt at holding its mate still. Not enough to cause more than a bruise, but definitely not pleasant. 

Zeke muffled in pain, the bite hurt but even more was the throbbing intrusion inside his anus.  
His body felt as if it was on fire, the truth that he was actually being fucked by a Pokémon!  
He glared at the trainer from the corner of his eye, screaming through the gag.

A few more rough lunges into him and Zeke's passage filled with warmth. Watery cum ran down his thighs as the pokemon pulled away, giving its handiwork another lick and wandering back out.

Zeke laid there completely mortified. He had never experienced anything like this. Sexual intercourse was one thing but with a Pokémon.  
Then it dawned on him, that Stantler was his first.  
He laid there drool seeping from his mouth onto the doll.  
The feeling of sticky liquid made his body shiver more.

Another round of carnivine's prodding tentacles and sweet scent later, a new pokemon wandered in. A smeargle walked up, curious and bright eyed. It muttered some iteration of its name at Zeke, tilting its head and leaning in.

Zeke looked at the Smeargle. He let out a muffled whimper. He knew he couldn't be saved by the Pokémon, but he didn't want to give up completely.

The smeargle tipped its head the other way before examining the rest of the scene, uncertain still of what to make of this. The carnivine once again burbled something at the wild pokemon and it nodded in thought. It looked over the restrained trainer more closely before reaching for its tail. It squinted one eye and stuck out its tongue, painting over the scrapes on one of Zeke's sides and the bite mark. He felt the sting from the contact fade quickly as the injuries started to mend. The smeargle stopped as it went to tend the other side, seemingly just noticing the mess at his back end.  
Smeargle stepped closer, soft digits touching at Zeke's cock.

Zeke blushed from a slight touch.  
His member was already starting to throb from the small contact.  
He muffled a few words, not sure if he was understood.  
“Mmm...mm.”

Carnivine made more noise at the wild pokemon and zeke found himself lifted up a bit higher.  
Smeargle reached out, fingers curling around the human's length and giving it a few tentative strokes.

Zeke decided protesting wasn't going to work. He decided the best course of action was to try and bare through it till he saw an opportunity to escape.  
As he felt the Smeargle stroking his shaft, he blushed as this caused him to get more stiff.

Smeargle seemed emboldened by the way the length jumped in his hand and further spurred by the carnivine's continued coaxing. It leaned closer, giving a scrunched look back to the other pokemon at the drying evidence of the last visitor.  
Vines nudged the pokemon closer until its mouth wrapped around Zeke's balls, tongue working over them gently. 

Zeke let out a gasp not expecting to feel the warm skinny tongue against his testicles.  
He started to pant heavily as precum began to ooze out the tip of his cock.  
“I-its so warm...I wanna cum but…” his thoughts flooded his mind as he felt the tongue exploring his privates.

Smeargle seemed content with its position, now that it actually started. It made little noises as it stroked faster, matching the pace on itself as it took notice of its own length emerging between its legs.

Zeke let out another moan as the hot cum dripped down onto the lapras.  
“Mmmm, Mmm…” He started to pant more with each stroke from the Smeargle.

Smeargle shuddered at whatever the grass type told it next, pulling off the trainer's nuts with a whine. Its tongue swiped over the backs of his thighs and over his cheeks. It gave small moans of its own as it started to lick the mess out of him, eyes shut tight as it was egged further.

Zeke gasped in shock and awe as he let out a low moan.  
“I moaned...I'm moaning...but this is so wrong yet…”  
His bulge was stiffening as precum oozed from the tip, he needed more stimulation.

Once it got started, despite its earlier hesitance, it seemed the pokemon couldn't get enough of the new 'game' it had learned. Its tongue plunged into Zeke as far as it could, giving small noises until it had to pull its face away, panting hard.  
It looked at the mess on its hand and leaned in, tipping the cock back toward it and taking Zeke's length in its mouth, tongue working over the slit.

Zeke’s started to moan aloud as his cock was already leaking profusely.  
The throbbing cock twitch here and there as the trainer tried thrusting as best he could.  
He couldn't believe it but he was enjoying getting a blow job from a Pokémon.  
Just then he gasped as cum shot into the Smeargle's mouth as he laid their panting heavily.

Smeargle hummed, getting the prize it apparently sought. Its own climax wasn't far behind, letting Zeke's length go as it cried out and bucked into it's own little paw. It licked its mouth clean and murmured something at zeke as it painted over his other side. The pokemon patted Zeke's side and wandered out of the base.

Zeke confused and worn out sighed.  
“Please tell me it's over…”  
He thought as he struggled in his binds only to tucker out in a matter of minutes.  
“Mmmmph!” He muffled at the trainer.

The other trainer was sat on a cushion on the floor."Enjoying yourself ?" He smirked. "I haven't seen any pokemon I liked, but that smeargle seemed to really like you." He said as he stepped closer. "Maybe it'll let you catch it once you're done here. Or maybe it'll come back with a friend to wreck your ass so it can suck your balls clean again" he said, hooking his fingers under Zeke's chin to make him look up. 

Zeke growled at the trainer.  
He quickly moved his head not wanting this sicko to touch him.  
If he could he would've spit in the guys face.  
“Mmmphh!” He muffled as he tried to once again fight against the binds.

The man chuckled and returned to his spot, calling another sweet scent.  
It took a few more attempts to get a pokemon to come do more than simply look around. A pair of maril took off once they saw the carnivine and a zubat was shooed out before it could cause any issue.  
It was a while later before the next pokemon actually took the bait. A tall, heavy looking hypno stepped in, seeming to unnerve even the carnivine. 

Zeke saw this Pokémon and found himself shivering.  
“I don't like...this...I feel totally creeped out...he's not gonna let this thing fuck me right?”  
He thought as he kept an eye on the Hypno.

The hypno looked around, examining the human bound up before it. The pokemon felt up Zeke's sides, cold hands running up over his chest and back down to his hips. 

Zeke flinched as he let out a muffled gasp. He kept his eyes closed, knowing full well what a Hypno was capable, and knew in this position he was the most vulnerable.

Hypno tangled its fingers in Zeke's hair, pulling him up off the doll, carnivine protesting but falling silent as the psychic type said something back. Zeke was dragged to his feet and held against the hypno's chest.

Zeke kept his eyes closed, as he heard the two fuss. Feeling himself being moved, he started to panic, the restraints were off. He could run for it.  
He elbowed the Hypno as his first attempt in trying to escape.

The large pokemon let go with a grunt.  
Zeke just managed to get out the doorway  
when a whistle sounded from inside. A heavy mass of fur and teeth tackled him from the side, knocked him over and pressed a paw on his back with a growl. The man's mightyena had caught him. Its claws dug against his skin as it leaned its weight into him.

“Damn it! You goddamn bastards!” He screamed enraged and completely worn out. He was so close to freedom, or at least he thought.  
He just wanted to go home. He let out a loud scream of anguish as he now realized that he had no chance of escape, not until this blasted trainer had his damn Pokemon.

The mightyena held him down, impatiently waiting for its trainer. Its nose buried in his hair giving it a few long, huffing sniffs.  
Whenever he shifted his head to one side or the other, the large canine seemed to try desperately to lick into his mouth. This continued until the two heard footsteps approaching from behind them.

“Get the hell off me!” He was trying to speak only to get a mouth full of tongue. His face was now full of disgust. He let out an odd mumble as he saw the trainer walk up.

"You thought it would be that simple? Running off into the woods in the middle of nowhere, naked and still marinated in pheromone laced sweet scent. I admire the tenacity but you will get yourself hurt so much worse out here than in there." He scolded as he rubbed the mightyena's ear. "Good ole Haladyn here has been keeping most of the bigger, more dangerous pokemon at bay. I think you should thank him" he smirked.

Zeke glared at the trainer.  
His mouth was full so he couldn’t speak.  
“Mpphh!” he mumbled still disgusted as the Mightyena’s tongue moved around in his mouth.

The wolf lapped into his mouth, front paws pulling Zeke up by the middle and dragging him up to his knees.

Zeke tried his best to pull away but decided to stop struggling, it was useless, he knew that now. He allowed the great beast to take control, and drag him away.

Haladyn leaned on his back heavily as his hips rutted forward, trying to find his way into the body under him. It took several uncomfortable prods, wet streaks over Zeke's thighs and cheeks before the dark type hit its mark and pulled him back further into its length.

Zeke let out a low groan as he could feel the tip already making it’s way inside. He gripped at whatever he could to help himself bare the pain. Zeke started to pant heavily as sweat and tears dripped onto the bases floor. The pain was excruciating as he felt the dark pokemon’s shaft go deeper inside him.

The canine's length was quickly thrust in and out as mightyena humped away, its legs slapping against his ass. It panted over his shoulder and licked at whatever it could reach of him, already lost in its frenzy after being just outside the repeated sweet scents for so long. 

Zeke could feel himself becoming even more exhausted, he didn’t have the strength or even willpower to struggle any longer, he just wanted things to be over.  
The glimmer in his eyes at the beginning of the day had vanished, and his eyes just seemed dull. The trainer started to go in and out of consciousness as Haladyn humped him.

It didn't take long for the canine's knotted cock to swell, stretching him a bit more with every push and pull until finally, it wouldn't tug free. After that point, Haladyn stood still, locked to his bitch. The trainer chuckled and stepped away from the scene to make sure things with the hypno had been handled. 

As time went on, Zeke found his eyesight getting hazy, he kept blacking out only to wake up to more pain, and the dark monster still inside him. Eventually he passed out due to the intense nature of the pounding he was getting.

The wolf pokemon eventually hiked its leg and turned away from the human, waiting a bit longer before trying to pull free. Finally the knot came loose, popping free of Zeke's hole with a gush of watery cum. Haladyn left the trainer to fall where he was and stuck around to make sure nothing tried to carry him off.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Opening his eyes Zeke first noticed the agonizing pain in his entrance. His entire body felt sore as he was now laying across the lapras.  
His eyes had bags under them, the once shiny and spiky blue hair he had was now damp with sweat. He had an odd taste in his mouth, and he really didn’t give a crap what it was, he just wanted to go home.  
He clung to the Lapras doll as tears streamed down his eyes, it seemed at this moment it was the only comfort he could get.

It took a few minutes before there was a noise outside that started drawing closer.  
The other trainer soon backed into the room, carnivine perched on his shoulder. Close behind was a huge blue lycanroc, growling and panting as it stalked forward. 

Opening his mouth Zeke went to speak, but nothing came out, his mouth was dry and the strange taste didn’t help.  
He glared at the trainer and even gave the Lycanroc a rather annoyed look.  
“I’m...done damn it…” he muttered.

Lycanroc glanced toward Zeke, a growl kicking up. The carnivine burbled as it let loose another dose of sweet scent and its trainer continued backing away from the shiny beast. Its eyes focused on the naked trainer, as he had glared back its way. Taking this as a challenge, the pokemon stalked over, teeth bared.

Zeke didn’t care he had already figured out why the Pokemon was here.  
“You wanna just come on and make this quick already, cause I got some fight in me damn it.” Zeke said glaring back his dull eyes cold.

The pokemon lept toward Zeke, growling as it leaned close to his face, ready to bite at the defiant little human. The carnivine made more noise its way before it managed to follow through with its lunge.  
Large claws dug into his shoulders as it glanced back and then down at Zeke. 

Zeke winced at the pain and even let out a slight scream of pain.  
“Augh, ya damn dog,” he went to jerk his shoulder back in order to get the Lycanroc’s claw off him.

The lycanroc seemed to grin at the amount of fight this little human had left despite seeming so haggard. Lycanroc leaned its weight down on the doll, covering Zeke's body with its own as its nose pressed to the side of his neck. The hand on his shoulder moved to grip his thigh in an attempt to push the leg up.

Zeke did his best to try and push up, in doing so he was trying to get the pokemon off him, however he was too weak to manage. The weight of the Lycanroc overwhelmed him as he let out a loud grunt.  
“G-get off of me!” he yelled still struggling under the shiny Pokemon.

A rough, wet tongue licked against Zeke's throat as he was flipped over to his side. The pokemon pushed his leg up as far as it would go and used the leverage to guide the tip of its emerging, pointed dick into Zeke's hole.

Zeke started to struggle and panic as he tried his best to fight back.  
“Aughh damn it! Damn it! Stop!” he said thrashing about.

Lycanroc growled and opened its mouth against the human's throat, a threat to have him keep still. Its hips snapped forward, burying a few inches into him.

Zeke started to calm down, not wanting his throat to be chomped on. He so badly wanted escape, but he decided to comply for now.

The lycanroc's jaws loosened a bit when he settled. Its tongue seemed content to press itself against his pulse with a groan as still more of its length shoved in, having now started to ease its way with precum. 

Zeke let out a yelp, but realized he was in a losing fight. He stopped himself from struggling as he allowed the vicious Pokemon to do as they pleased. He could feel the shaft going deeper inside him, the warm fluids already being felt. He was disgusted, but couldn’t stop what was happening.

The lycanroc's hips snapped forward in quick, uncaring lunges, seemingly satisfied with the trainer's submission. Claws dug into his hips as he was dragged into the rough fucking.

Gasping he found himself moaning from the experience.  
His body tensed up as the claws pressed against his skin causing him minor discomfort.

The pokemon carried on a while before it pressed his leg further up, making short, frantic thrusts as it tried to force its already swollen knot into the human. Lycanroc growled and grunted with effort as it finally pushed through, locking the two together as it began to swell further. 

Zeke started to panic at first from the swelling sensation inside his entrance. After he started to get used to it he managed to calm down allowing the lycanroc to continue.

The knot pulsed as it expanded and the pokemon started to cum. Lycanroc was much bigger than the mightyena and the temperature difference between the two was noticeable, the lycanroc being significantly warmer as the pokemon bloated its partner.

The poor trainer let out a whimper as he felt his stomach expand a little and his prostate being hit.  
Precum was now oozing out of his cock as he laid there. He was panting heavily, his body exhausted but wanting to climax.  
He didn't know why but he wanted this Lycanroc to fill him.

Lycanroc's vicious rage was seemingly quelled by its instinctive need to stay still during a tie. It pressed its nose into the crook of Zeke's neck, offering little licks at the sound of the whimper. Its stubby tail wagged as it rested its weight on zeke, until it noticed the other trainer moving around the room. Its arms clutched its bitch and it bared its teeth with a deep growl that rattled in Zeke's chest.

“Ahh, fuck easy…” He said grunting a bit.  
“You ah…” Zeke felt the girth inside of him with each breath, it was so odd.  
“Can you let me go now?” He asked panting heavily.

"As soon as he's done with you, yeah" the trainer said, still wary of the large pokemon. "He's a big fella though, you'll be stuck to him for a while." The man seemed somewhat awestruck as he looked the pair over. "Hadn't intended for you to up and challenge him like that. I figured you would have grabbed your stuff and ran long before I got back. Easy big guy, I'm not gonna mess with him."  
Lycanroc watched the trainer's movements carefully as he drew closer. 

“Well sorry but last time I ran your Damn mutt pounced me, so let's just say I didn't wanna get fucked again, but hell that's happening.” He mumbled grunting between every word and when the Lycanroc made any slight movement.

The pokemon seemed to be tiring out, weight pressing down on zeke despite its guard being up.  
The trainer quickly took the opportunity to try a pokeball. Surprisingly for such a large, previously aggressive pokemon, the ultra ball had little trouble catching the rock type. The trainer stepped back around to the hallway connecting the two rooms and recalled the previously captured hypno to its pokeball.  
It felt strange having something so large just disappear out of Zeke's body, a gush of fresh cum pouring out of him and the weight pushing him down abruptly gone.

“Gah!! Gah! What the hell, a rush of pain just surge through his entrance.  
It was also a wave of relief that followed.  
Zemd staggered to his feet a bit, cum seeping down his legs.  
His body trembled as he let out a small groan.  
He glared at the trainer.  
“I hate you so much…” He said as he stepped forward only to lose his footing and fall on the base's floor.  
“God Damn it…” He grunted.

"That's understandable. Your stuff is in the other room, I put some extra revives and a couple of repels on your clothes. If you want to be hosed off so you don't stink, I can take care of that." The man said as he started packing up smaller pieces of the secret base.

Zeke wanted to cry as he eyed the trainer.  
He had to rely on the bastard who got him into the mess he was in.  
“Y-Yes please…” He said gritting his teeth as the words left his mouth.

The dark haired trainer nodded, letting his croconaw out of its ball. "Help him out, please. Water gun where he shows you, be gentle, low pressure, no biting his hands." He said the last bit sternly.  
The croconaw nodded, waiting for its command.

“Just everywhere okay, especially here…” He pointed to his entrance.

The water was cooler than one would expect, but it got the job done. The pokemon hesitated washing off Zeke's ass but did as directed.  
The other trainer drove off a few small pokemon that tried to sneak in to investigate the lingering smell of the area but otherwise seemed to aggressively ignore Zeke's continued presence as he packed up all he could. 

Once he was washed off the blue haired trainer managed to regain a bit of his strength.  
He slowly made his way towards his clothes and his Pokémon.  
He started to get dressed while glaring at the trainer.  
He didn't say anything, he just watched him.

Soon, the base was empty save for the trainers. "You'll need to walk to the far side of the tree line opposite the main entrance before your nav will connect. The road is another two or so miles from there." He said as he recalled his pokemon and stepped outside, disappearing into the extremely tall, thick grass that surrounded and made up the base.

The trainer huffed grabbed his things.  
And made his way out. He walked to the opposite side of the entrance as he turned on his PokéNav.  
“Hmm, fuck I don't even know who to call…” He mumbled wiping his eyes a bit.  
He then saw something moving in the grass.  
“Oh shit…”

An ariados lept from the grass with a hiss, cornering him against some close trees. The pokemon's jaws snapped as it drew closer. It readied itself for another leap as a fiery blur struck it from the side. The bug type screeched and fled as the flames died down. A bright eyed smeargle shook itself off from the impact and turned to Zeke, looking concerned. 

Zeke was at first confused but then his eyes widened.  
“It's you!” He said in a bit of a shocked tone.  
“Thank you…” He mumbled blushing a bit.

Smeargle smiled, happy to be praised. It stepped closer, reaching a hand toward Zeke and pointing with the other out toward the direction he was supposed to be going. 

“Oh thank you, so much.” He smiled as he kept holding the Smeargle’s hand.  
“Umm did you uh, wanna come with me?” He asked. His Pokémon sets still out cold and he didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Smeargle nodded enthusiastically as it led Zeke through the trees. Stopping once or twice to run off a wild pokemon that got too close.  
As the pair walked more quickly, zeke could feel the lycanroc's mess still heavy in his gut, the movement causing it to start leaking out of him again and threatening to seep into a wet patch on his clothes.

The trainer stopped walking unable to handle the odd and uncomfortable feeling in his pants.  
“I...I need a break…”

Smeargle tilted its head, concerned. It led him over to a clearing and sat down. 

Zeke blushed finding sitting down to be a bit uncomfortable.  
“Umm I'm gonna just lay on my stomach…” He mumbled.

The smeargle had to chase off another wild pokemon before returning to Zeke. It tipped its head, noticing a spot on the back of his pants. Zeke felt a hand touch his ass, the curious pokemon investigating the spot.

Zeke blushed as he just let the Smeargle do its thing. Despite how odd it felt he was curious.

Smeargle murmured its name uncertainly, its fingers gripping at the waist of his pants. 

“Um yeah go ahead, I trust you.” He patted the Pokémon’s head reassuring that it was okay.

Smeargle pulled the clothes away as much as it could before looking over the mess in front of it. It said more as it swiped its thumb over Zeke's hole. 

“Yeah, um let's just say the last jerk didn't clean up his mess…” He mumbled blushing a bit from the Smeargle’s touch.  
The clear leaky fluid started to run down the Smeargle’s thumb as it ran down Zeke's entrance as well.

The pokemon shuddered slightly at the sight, pressing its thumbs to spread the trainer's stretched entrance and watching more dribble out. The pokemon's tongue lapped gently at him with a quiet moan.

Zeke gasped a bit.  
“Mmm oh wow that feels, good…” He said biting his lip. He started to relax a bit as he laid on his stomach.

As he relaxed and put weight on his stomach, more trapped cum tricked out, making the smeargle press its face closer to keep it from dripping down. The pokemon's eager tongue worked into him, pausing briefly every now and then to pull back for air.

The trainer started to moan a bit as he felt the Pokémon's warm tongue gliding up and down his entrance.  
He started to dig his fingers into the soil of the ground as he found himself enjoying the Smeargle's treatment.

Smeargle whined quietly, straddling one of Zeke's legs and starting to hump against it as the pokemon ate him out.

“Oh shit, you're really into, Mmm this.” He said moaning a bit as he watched the Smeargle enjoying itself.

The pokemon pulled away a moment before gesturing to try and get zeke to lay on his back.

“Um sure.” He nodded before turning on his back.  
“Like this right?” He asked.

Smeargle knelt between Zeke's legs as its penis slid free of its sheath, pressing its length against Zeke's. It whined a bit as its nimble fingers curled around them both, stifling a jerk of its own hips at the contact 

Zeke started to moan.  
“Oh shit this feels great…” He said between pants and grunts.  
“Where'd you learn this?” He asked as he used his own hand to help the beagle Pokémon.  
His member was at its full 7 inches, throbbing and spewing out a bit of precum.

Smeargle seemed to be constantly leaking as it humped into their combined grasp. Its length filled out as well, its previously pink shaft darkening as it thickened. The pokemon stammered some iteration of its name through a chewed lip, focusing on not diving into the pace its body wanted. 

The trainer started to stroke them both more and more the leaking fluids helping.  
He started to move his free hand towards the Smeargle’s paws playing with its toes as he stroked faster.  
“They're so soft…” He muttered.

Smeargle used its free hand to push Zeke's shirt up with a little groan as it looked the human over, a bit of mischief sparking in its eyes.

The trained had a few marks on his body due to earlier but besides that his skin was soft and a creamy pale pigment.  
Zeke moaned as he looked at the Smeargle.  
“Huh?”

Smeargle's tongue peeked out as it stroked over its knot, hips bucking as it gripped down on the bulb. Cum splattered across Zeke's stomach and chest. The pokemon's eyes shut as it held itself, breath coming in shuddering pants.

“W-Wow, you really enjoyed yourself.” He said as he started to stroke himself.  
He leaned closer kissing the Smeargle, as his free hand played with the knot.

Zeke could feel the Pokemon's heartbeat throb in the length as it continued to spurt Smeargle's release. Smeargle whined into the kiss as it pressed closer and its hips jolted forward at the extra contact.  
Smeargle's mouth had a slight lingering bitterness, but its tongue was ever eager.

Smiling Zeke only to break the kiss.  
“That was intense, but nice.” He smiled standing up.  
“We probably need to clean ourselves off huh?”

Smeargle nodded, stepping back and taking its tail in its hand. It made a few small gestures in the air with the brush and a moment later it had Mimicked the croconaw's earlier water gun. The smeargle seemed proud of itself for the success in using the attack. 

“Nice let's wash off and then let's get to some civilization.” Zeke said, smiling.  
Once washed off Zeke put on his clothes only to turn to the Smeargle.  
“So…” He said a bit timidly before pulling out a pokeball.  
“Would you like to Umm you know…”

The pokemon looked down and wrung its tail in its hands a moment. It took a breath and stepped forward, bumping its head into Zeke's chest and purposefully touching the button on the ball. It wobbled a time before chiming. 

He smiled before releasing the Pokémon.  
“I'm glad to have you with me.” Zeke said as he reached out taking the Smeargle's hand.

Smeargle shook himself off after being released again, one ear ending up flopped over his nose. He smiled up at his new trainer and started leading them toward the road again.


End file.
